


My precious perfect couch

by bloody_corpse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_corpse/pseuds/bloody_corpse
Summary: Steve thinks that Tony is too protective over the couch and wants to teach him a lesson.Smut.





	My precious perfect couch

Steve  
Most of the days Tony was very calm and he stayed cool even if you told him you broke his table because you jumped out of the vents and had a bad landing(Clint) or that you broke something because you used too much strength(Thor, me, Peter, Wade, the X-Men, etc.) I think you get what I'm trying to say, but there were still some things he was a little bit too protective over. For example the couch.  
  
It was friday night, movie night, and the team was sitting on and around the couch. As soon as I sat down Tony crawled into my lap what gave me the opportunity to pet and cradle him. He didn't seem to mind it at all and already started drifting off.  
Suddenly he stiffened. "Barton, I swear if you get any of that junk on my precious couch you'll be the one to try find another one as perfect as this one!"  
Clint rolled his eyes and sat down on an armchair which stood close to the couch. He ate his nachos as loud as he could but not before huffing and showing Tones his tongue.  
Tony went back to lying limp in my arms but every now and then he eyed Clint suspiciously.  
Maybe it was time to show Tony how weird his protectivness over the couch was and I already had a plan.  
  
Tony  
Today was one of those lazy days. The whole city was quiet well as quiet as you can get it. I mean it's New York. No one really seemed to do anything important. There wasn't even a supervillain who tried to take over the world or over a Dunkin Doughnut store (it really happened and I have no idea why they called the Avengers for this idiot).  
Most of the team was outside doing some shopping or whatever they are doing. I grabbed a hot mug coffee and just sat down on my couch. Finishing some designs on my tablet and watching a movie in the background. Just to have some sounds.  
I didn't hear someone coming in, but I looked up when I felt a familiar weight sink into the couch right beside me. Steve sat a gym back down at the floor and gave me one of his brilliant smiles. He looked happy but there was also something else in his expression. He wore a tight shirt and kargo shorts(ugh i thought we already talked about those) i still don't know how he manages to look so hot in those.  
"What are you working on?"  
"Thinking about giving DUMME a new painting. What do you think about pink?"  
"What did he do?"  
"I think he went down to Bruce's lab or asked Clint for help and got a bucket full of green slime and dumped it right over my head."  
"Oh" Sreve smirked.  
I narrowed my eyes. "Traitor."  
 Steve took the tablet out of my hands and slowls laid it down on the side table. "I think we should forgive DUMME and I might know something to cheer you up, babe." He whispered the last part into my ear and shifted his weight so that he pushed me into the cussions.  
His breath was hot against my skin and I shuddered. Steve's smirk grew larger.  
"Oh and what would that be?" Steve took a look into my eyes and hummed as if he was thinking about an answer.  
"Let's find out." He crashed his lips onto mine. He held my waist and I put my arms around his neck to get him closer. He licked at my lips and tried  to get entry but I denied him. I would have the power. "Tony!" Steve growled, but I kept my mouth shut.  
Steve moved his hips forward and I could feel his hot hard length against my stomach. I gasped, exactly what Steve wanted. He took advantage of it and shoved his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fighted for dominance. Of course the soldier won. I moaned when his tongue started moving around mine.  
He started moving his hips up and down and I whimpered. He swallowed every noise I made.  
"C'mon, Steve!" He hummed again and fucked his tongue in and out of my mouth.  
I grabbed his shoulders just to have something to hold on. What the hell? I thought I was supposed to be the playboy and now he managed to overwhelm me. But I still wanted to feel more. I grabbed his shirt and shoved it up. He let me but before I could do more he had my hands pinned down against the couch and my shirt torn apart. He held me down with one hand and moved the other one over my abdomen. I shiveeed and panted hard.  


"Steve." I looked at him. He looked like an angel. His hand was still moving over my skin making my nerves explode. He leaned down.

"Tell me what you want."

"Please. Steve, please." He would know what I meant what I needed. He kissed me again and started playing with my nipple. At the end of it I was a whimpering and moaning mess.

Steve took mercy on me and started pullingc my pants and underwear of until I was completely naked underneath him.

"Beutiful." He did nothing but look at me. I tried to move my hips and get some friction but Steve was faster and held me down. He leaned over me and grabbed something out of his sports bag. Steve moved down on me and finally he licked one beautiful stripe over my aching cock. I nearly came then and there, before I had the cvance to stop him I felt a pressure around my hard one. I looked up. A cock ring. "Steve, not." I whined.

"Shh" Steve kissed my thigh. "It's okey. I've got you." Steve waited some minutes until I calmed down and then he moved my thighs apart and spread them. He grabbed the lube and out some on his fingers before warming it up.

I watched his fingers move and my skin grew impossible hot. Sweat was all over my body.

Steve's hand dusappeared between my cheeks and one finger started rubbing against my hole before pushing in.

"Steve, oh." I said between moans as it pushed in and out of me. Soon after a second finger pushed into me and they weng all in to the knuckles before he started moving them in scissoring motions. I screamed when he found my prostate and instead of pulling his hand away he pressed against itt harder. It felt so damn good and overwhelming I felt tears on my cheeks. 

A third finger worked his way into me. Steve still held back and I pushed my bidy back against his fingers until he helb me down once again.

"I'm ready, Steve."

Steve just hummed that damn bastard love if my life and kept fucking his fingers in and out of me.

After more minutes he pulled his fingers out. He stood up and got naked as well before positioning his cock in front of my hole. He looked into my eyes and pushed all in in one long and slow thrust. His cock was longer and bigger than anything I've ever had inside of me before and it still burned even tough he prepped me, but at the same tim it felt better then everything I've ever felt and I knew that he ruined me for anyone else. He was the only one who could make me feel this way.

I writhed on his cock. Steve started a punishing pace. He panted above me while his cock used me as his own personal flashlight and I could have done nothing against it even if I had wanted to. 

My cock was still in the cick ring and I tried to grab it but Steve grabbed my hand and pinned them down over my hand.

"You...ahh like holding me down?...oh holy jesus that feels good... ahh" 

Steve growled "I want to hear nothing but my name when we're like this. You're mine." Oh god Steve was so hot. He moved his hips faster and leaned down to leave hickeys on my skin.

Every thrust met niw my prostate and I moaned constantly.

"Yours. Steve...ahh STEVE!" Steve grinned and went even faster.

All I wanted now was to finally come but the cock ring wouldn't let me. I felt like I was going to explode with pleasure.

Steve started breathing harder and his cock jerked some times befire he buried it deep inside me and started coming. His hot seed shot deep inside me. He always came a lit another side effect of the serum and he loved filling me up. Steve had stopped moving but I was still hard.

"Steve. Let me come."

He looked at me and smirked. I had a really bad feeling. He pulled his cock out and took something else out of the bag befire I could do much, a butt plug was shoved inside my ass and Steve kissed my cheek.

"We don't want for any of that junk to get on your perfect precious couch, right?" With that Steve my dear and friendly Steve love of my life stood up and left the room to prepare dinner.

  


I'm in love with an idiot.


End file.
